


A vez em que Morgan virou enfermeiro de Reid. (Português)

by RaytoTsukishiro



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morgan, lógico, não se conformou por ter sido o escolhido. Quis refazer o sorteio, mas só levou um segundo para Garcia e Prentiss desaparecerem da sala e vinte minutos depois ele se viu parado em frente à casa de Reid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vez em que Morgan virou enfermeiro de Reid. (Português)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, eles não me pertencem, não ganho nada com isso, só diversão e comentários e perêre caixinha de fósforo.
> 
> Nota: Eis que chega ao fim o surto inspiratório Morgan/Reid que invadiu meu corpo. Essa foi a maior de todas as 3 ficlets/drabbles que escrevi. I hope you enjoy.

**A vez em que Morgan virou enfermeiro de Reid.**

O menino-gênio fazia falta. Todos tinham que admitir. O dia havia sido cansativo e entediante com cada um dos agentes afundados em relatórios que deveriam ser entregues ao final do dia. A pausa do café fora silenciosa demais sem as estatísticas, que para nada serviam a eles, e os assuntos estranhos que Reid sempre estava disposto a dividir. O mais estranho, aliás, foi que ao lembrar disso, Morgan se pegou colocando açúcar demais em seu café.

Reid não estava bem quando desceram do avião na volta de Oklahoma e naquele dia ligara avisando que não poderia trabalhar, pois mal conseguia se levantar da cama.

Penelope, muito preocupada, claro, ligou cinco vezes durante o expediente para ouvir notícias da voz arrastada e entupida do rapaz. Derek ainda brincou que ele estava a salvo do prazo dos relatórios, mas Emilly lembrou que ele provavelmente os faria em dez minutos – se levasse todo esse tempo – o que levou todos a se reunirem à mesa dela para discutir uma aposta sobre isso.

Embora Rossi tenha passado tão rapidamente em direção à sala de JJ, que nem olhara para baixo, Hotch logo atrás, interrompeu a caminhada ao notar a aglomeração em torno da mesa de Prentiss e resolveu descer, surpreendendo os agentes, super empolgados com a aposta, que claro, logo pensaram que receberiam uma bronca.

Hotch os ouviu rapidamente, olhou o relógio, e “mandou” – a verdade era que ele sugeriu, mas uma sugestão de Aaron Hotchner pareceria sempre uma ordem – que um deles fosse à casa de Reid conferir se ele não precisava de alguma coisa, e os dispensou logo após a entrega do relatório.

Claro que todos tinham algo a fazer depois do serviço, mas Garcia – que era a única que realmente tinha um compromisso, já que Kevin a aguardava no final do corredor – tinha a perfeita solução: um programa que sortearia o nome do “enfermeiro” de Reid. Em seguida, estavam todos reunidos na sala dela.

Morgan, lógico, não se conformou por ter sido o escolhido. Quis refazer o sorteio, mas só levou um segundo para Garcia e Prentiss desaparecerem da sala e vinte minutos depois ele se viu parado em frente à casa de Reid.

Antes de vê-lo, pensou que ele deveria estar mesmo mal, dada a demora para abrir a porta e teve a certeza disso, pelo tempo que ele levou para voltar para a cama.

Ele não acreditou quando se viu cozinhando uma sopa para Spencer e menos ainda quando teve que lhe dar a sopa na boca para que ele terminasse de tomá-la logo após o remédio amargo. Entretanto, o que ele achava mais impressionante é que, mesmo doente, Reid ainda conseguia pensar em estatísticas e histórias ”interessantes” para contar.

Mas ele logo adormeceu e Derek tentou achar um livro para ler, intencionando ficar desperto para o caso de o garoto necessitar, mas desistiu logo, qualquer livro do Phd que pegasse para ler teria justamente o efeito contrário.

No dia seguinte, Reid parecia melhor, mas não ainda em condições de trabalhar, o que novamente exigiu um sorteio no BAU e óbvio, Morgan poderia jurar por qualquer coisa que estava sendo trapaceado.

Era quase dez da noite e Derek olhava para Reid sem realmente prestar atenção no que ele tagarelava. Isso porque a garganta doía e a dor de cabeça não passava, sem falar na febre. Rezou para que o remédio fizesse com que o garoto dormisse logo, mas Spencer pediu um livro e ele então resolveu assistir televisão. Ao mudar repetidamente de canal não conseguia acreditar no azar de nem ao menos encontrar algo decente para assistir e acabou cochilando no sofá.

Acordou com o rapaz gemendo, quase delirando e pensou que já devia estar louco quando se viu deitando ao lado de Reid para esquentar o corpo que ardia numa febre tão persistente quanto a teimosia do rapaz que se negava a ir a um hospital.

Também não quis acreditar quando, pela manhã, percebendo que a febre já passara, encostou os lábios nos dele e como eram deliciosos aqueles lábios, aquele pescoço e aquele corpo.

Mais tarde, Reid agradeceu o inverno e seu costume e usar cachecóis. Claro que Morgan agradeceu por isso também.

Penelope e Emilly se entreolharam, dando de ombros, quando um muito feliz Dr. Reid e um anormalmente tímido Morgan chegaram.

Prentiss voltou logo sua atenção para mais papéis em cima de sua mesa, mas Garcia percebeu que Reid estava mais feliz do que normalmente e feliz demais para quem mal conseguia levantar da cama dois dias antes. Percebeu também que, ao contrário, Morgan estava quieto, quase desconfiado, e pensou que o que estava pensando era provavelmente demais para ser verdade, mas era quase impossível não pensar a respeito. Ela sorriu e admitiu consigo mesma que realmente seria bom se aqueles dois finalmente tivessem resolvido a tensão sexual gigantesca que havia entre eles.

**Fim.**


End file.
